


Nightmare's Warzone

by marsrich950



Category: Marvel, Original Work, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Action, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Crime Fighting, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Language, Fights, Guns, Marvel Universe, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsrich950/pseuds/marsrich950
Summary: It's wartime and a one Solstice Skye has been caught in it's crossfire. watch as she goes through Frank Castle's personal war against the scum of Manhattan





	1. the war journal

Frank’s war journal entry 12  
Date: October 5th

This city is rotten to core; full of muggers, killers, rapists, dope peddlers and cartels. No matter where I go, I see their kind treating the innocent like shit. They have no boundaries, they’ll go as far as having kids run drugs for them under the threat of death; their no better than the enemy combatants we fought in Afghanistan.

There’s a local drug lord called damage, word is that he’s been supplying a new drug called death’s head. Supposedly the stuff was originally a supposed to be a replacement for adrenaline, specially made when a combat scenario goes tits up. The side effects are increase in muscular dexterity, heightened stamina and increased aggression; a gang banger’s wet dream.

From the rumors I’ve heard Damage seem to be have a deal going on by the Hudson river, seems like he’s exchanging death’s head and cash for weapons made by Hammer tech. Maybe I can get answers about where he’s getting the shit.


	2. into the warzone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story kicks off with Frank laying down the law on some scum bags making a weapons deal by the Hudson river, during the raid he finds a little surprise before him

Frank was monitoring the deal through a 3x scope of a barrett M82 rifle, he observed the targets; the weapons suppliers were armed enough fire power to tear an abram tank to shreds. He was going a look at everyone involved. On further inspection of the dealers he noticed they had a national flag printed on their armour, the flag seemed familiar; he zoomed in to find that the arms dealers were from the authoritarian nation of Latveria- This wasn't surprising, Latveria and it’s Leader Doctor Doom has had large dealings with the criminal underworld in Hell’s Kitchen. This had to stop before the problem got worse, he aimed at a grenade of one of the Latverians, he then watched as the blast sent them to panic. One by one he incapacitated the remaining targets, making sure none of them were dead… yet, he needed answers which meant someone needed to be alive at the moment, he looked at every Latverian’s rank, if their rank were private he’d off them right then and there, no need to interrogate the small fry; Soon he found someone, a lieutenant to be more exact. He grabbed the lieutenant and walked towards some chain lying on the ground. He grabbed the chain and wrapped the lieutenant’s throat “Tell me what I want to know and maybe I’ll let you live, understand?”

"What do you want to know?"

“Why are you Latverian nationals here, last I checked, Doom doesn’t deal with little shits like Damage.” the Lieutenant laughed at Frank’s question.

“Do you really think that fool Doom sent us?” the lieutenants laugh intensified, Frank didn’t like this piece of shit attitude and tighten the chain around the lieutenant’s neck. He started to get more aggressive "Who the hell sent you!?”   
“We came here ourselves.” Frank pulled the chain tighter "I'm telling the truth!" Frank continued until the guy stopped breathing, his body went limp and a crunch could be heard, Frank then quickly left the area, or at least was until he heard a man moaning. He turned to look around to the sound, it was one of Damage's men- Of course it was, Frank pulled out a desert eagle and grabbed him, He then started pressed the barrel of the gun into his head “Where’s Damage!?”

"l don't know." Frank pressed the gun harder "In hiding." he pulled the hammer back "He's in a crack house located in the projects, that's all I know!" He started pull the trigger, causing the desert eagle to go off, blowing his brains out leaving nothing but a mangled bunch of burnt and torn flesh along with broken bone that used to be a human head.

"Thanks for telling." Frank said before walking off


	3. war journal

Frank’s war journal entry 13  
Date: October 6th 

The raid on the arms deal didn’t go as expecting, it seems that Damage was doing business with Latverian nationals who. I didn’t get much information from the nationals, however one of Damage’s men gave me some useful information, Damage is currently in the projects hiding out in some crack house,I’ll have Micro go give me a list of addresses that are Crack houses the only thing that is left to was find the right house and get some information that would help stop this problem from becoming worse. information is power, considering Damages connection to Latveria, It wouldn’t be a stretch if he was former special forces, maybe it’s about time to pay Turk a visit. The war has just been brought back home. 

escalated farther than I imagine, despite that I’m ready and waiting to beat these little shits.


End file.
